Little Sister Heart
by FaerieQueenFreya42
Summary: She's had the same Big Daddy all her life as a Little Sister, now she's grown up, still has the powers of a Little Sister, and wonders what her Big Daddy looks like under the helmet. Would you kindly Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, or any of the characters, just my OCs. But I love the idea behind this story of what a Little Sister might think when she's known her Big Daddy for years, and if she ever wonders what he truly looks like.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Deep in the dark depths of the mid-Atlantic lurks a city made of steel and glass. A city called Rapture. A man by the name of Andrew Ryan was the creator of Rapture in his attempt to escape the many different governments on the land; Ryan wanted to create a world of free enterprise for everyone.

One thing that Ryan brought to Rapture to make it even more unique was ADAM. ADAM is a plasma like solution that someone injects into their bloodstream with a hypodermic needle. It splices one's DNA to make room for whatever power the vial of ADAM holds. These powers can be sustained by another plasma solution called EVE.

Soon the ADAM ran out and it needed to be harvested from the corpses.

So Little Sisters were created. They were created by planting an ADAM slug in the stomach lining of a small girl. Their protectors are called Big Daddies. The Big Daddy watches over their Little Sister as they use their ADAM needle to harvest the ADAM from the corpse.

SOMEWHERE IN RAPTURE

Hearing the ban of a Big Daddy on a Little Sister hole, she crawls through the circular vent to answer her Big Daddy's call. As she near the opening she turns around to crawl backwards into her Big Daddy's comforting hands.

"Let's go find some Angel's, Mr. Bubbles." She says in greeting. Her Big Daddy groans sounding like a whale before he eases her down onto the cold steel floor, so she can lead him to "Angels", the dead bodies of Splicers- the crazed mutated freaks of Rapture that have injected themselves with too much ADAM, and have gone mad from the withdrawal and the need to find more ADAM.

Causing them to hunt down Little Sisters.

"Hop, hop, Mr. B, there's no time to waste. The angels are waiting for their kisses." The Little Sister says as she pitter-patters her way through the halls of Rapture, drawn by the glow of ADAM. Her Big Daddy not far behind. His rivet gun at the read, on the lookout for anyone that wishes to hurt his Little Sister.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles, angels. I can see the light glowing in his belly." The small child says as she moves to a disfigured and misshapen Splicer body and stabs the tip of her ADAM needle. Big Daddy stands guard keeping an eye out for enemies.

The sound of talking draws Big Daddy's attention for the Little Sister to the area surrounding them. The docking area around Fontaine Fishery. Shots from a pistol sound as Leadhead Splicers make themselves known in an attempt to get past Big Daddy to his Little Sister. He lunges forward to take care of the gun wielding Splicers before his little one notices.

Big Daddy shoots his rivet gun, planting rivets into the chest and heads of Splicers, beating the ones that keep coming with the butt of his gun and his tightly clenched fists. Eventually no more come, Big daddy turns his attention back to his Little Sister to find her standing before him, holding the open jar filled with ADAM from her needle up to him. He takes the offered vial and drinks some before handing it back to his Little Sister, who drinks the rest with a smile.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles, more angels." His Little Sister says with glee as she refastens the vial to her needle before going about harvesting the ADAM from the fallen Splicers. Big Daddy stands guard as she drinks the ADAM she's collected.

"Let's go look for more angels, Mr. Bubbles." His Little Sister says as she starts to leave the room. Most likely seeing the glow of ADAM somewhere else within Rapture. Big Daddy follows after his Little Sister, each step he takes shaking the ground around them. His diver's suit heavy and almost constricting in its weight, causing him to trail feet behind his charge. His reaction time in the event of having to protect his Little Sister against a Splicer's attack is all that stands between the life and death of his Little Sister.

"Hop, hop, Mr. B, the angels are waiting for their kisses." His little girl speaks as she moves into an area that looks like a bar somewhere around Fontaine Fishery.

Little Sister nearly giggles with glee at the sight of all the "Angels" waiting for her. Big Daddy urges his girl forward to harvest the ADAM. The plasma is what keeps his little one alive, and every time she drinks ADAM, Big Daddy swears that her eyes glow an even brighter yellow than they did before. His girl moves forward and harvests the ADAM from the dead Splicers before drinking it.

A yawn passes through her lips and she raises a hand to rub her eyes. Big Daddy holds a hand out to her, able to tell that she's done enough Angel Hunting for right now. Now it's time for her to sleep. His Little Sister takes his hand. Without a second thought, but with all the gentleness in the world, Big Daddy lifts his little girl up and nestles her into his arm. She burrows herself against him, holding her needle close like a doll.

"Dream time, Mr. Bubbles." She whispers as she closes her eyes. Big Daddy carries her to the closest hidey-hole and helps her inside. Her movements slow from her sleepiness. "Good night, Mr. Bubbles." She says in parting before she disappears into the darkness of her vent. To return to the safe house of Dr. Tenebaum, the British Scientist who created the Little Sisters. The woman who created his Little Sister. With that in mind, Big Daddy goes back to wandering Rapture until it's time to call upon his Little Sister once again to go look for more angels.

* * *

><p>*that's it for the prologue. I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to have chapter one up ASAP.<p> 


End file.
